Attraction, Reaction, But So Much Satisfaction
by miristkalt
Summary: Sequel zu "Always Good for a Surprise". Ein Wort: Schmutzig.


Da ich nun öfter darauf angesprochen, ein Sequel zu dem One-Shot "Always Good for a Surprise" zu schreiben, habe ich mich mal zusammen genommen und es getan.

Der Titel und die Kapitel sind Lyricsauszüge aus der Singel „Physical Attraction, Chemical Reaction" von Madonna.

**Edit am :** Leicht verändert und unter dem neuen Account nochmal reuploaded.

Also, viel Spaß bei…

**Attraction, Reaction, But So Much Satisfaction**

Teil Eins: Physical Attraction

Seit dem Abendessen herrschte eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen, und sie musste sich zusammen reißen, damit sie sich nicht auf ihn stürzte, um die Lippen zu küssen, nach denen sie sich so sehnte.

Sie hatte seine nervöses Blicke in ihre Richtung bemerkt, und, zugegebenermaßen, fand sie es äußerst amüsant, dass er beim kleinsten Körperkontakt mit ihr jegliche Besinnung verlor und von Mrs. Weasley deswegen Ärger bekommen hatte, weil er Hermine lieber in die Augen geblickt hatte, als aufzupassen, was er mit den Tellern tat und diese dann fallen ließ.

Er hatte ihr letzte Nacht, als sie in der Küche gestanden hatten, gesagt, dass sie bei ihm Sachen auslöste, die er nicht beschreiben konnte, und, ja, er tat das selbe bei ihr – aber sie fand es faszinierend, ihn so hilflos und besinnungslos zu sehen, wenn sie sich unter unregelmäßigem Atem und Stöhnen immer und immer wieder die Liebe zueinander schworen.

Deswegen war Ron wie ein neues Buch für sie – wenn sie sich ein neues Buch kaufte, wusste sie immer, worum es in dem Buch ging, aber trotzdem war jede neue Seite, jede neue Zeile, jedes neues Wort, eine neue Quelle des Wissens, und sie fand immer etwas neues heraus.

Genau so war es bei Ron – er war ihr Buch, dessen Seiten sie las, nein eher verschlang, und immer neue Facetten an ihm erkannte, die sie zu vor niemals kennen gelernt hatte. Und je öfter sie dieses Buch noch ein Mal las – je öfter sie mit Ron zusammen war – entdeckte sie neue Zeilen, die sie vorher immer unbewusst überflogen hatte.

Was sie jedoch am liebsten tat, war mit ihm zu spielen; und obwohl sie wusste, dass er ein von Natur aus ungeduldiger Mensch war, ließ sie ihn lieber warten. Es verstand nie, wieso, doch sie hatte ihm erklärt – natürlich mit einer unschuldigen Miene, großen Augen und einem leicht zur Seite geneigten Kopf, wie ein neugieriges Kind – dass der Effekt, viel größer werden würde, je länger es sich _zurückhielt._

Was an kurz vor Weihnachten zwischen ihr und Ron geschehen war, ließ sie immer noch vor Lust erschaudern; nie zu vor hatte sie so ein intensives Gefühl erlebt, nie zu vor hatte sie so viel Liebe zu einer Person gespürt.

Seit jenem Abend, konnte sie Nacht kaum mehr schlafen, denn sobald sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich und sah, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich leicht verkrampften, als er Erlösung fand und mit ihr kam. Und so lag sie abends oft wach - während Ginny in ihrem eigenen Bett schlief und wahrscheinlich von Harry träumte – und dachte an ihn, und an seine Sommersprossen, an seine großen Hände und an das Gefühl, das er in ihr auslöste, sobald er sie auch nur anblickte, geschweige denn, wenn er sie berührte.

So kam es oft, dass sie sich selber dabei ertappte, wie sie sich über ihren Körper strich, mit nur einen Namen auf den Lippen, den sie nie aussprach, aus Angst, Ginny würde sie hören. _Ron._

Es war wie ein Lied, das ihr immer auf den Lippen lag, und das man einfach nicht vergessen konnte. _Ron. Ron. Ron. Ron. Ron._

Mrs. Weasleys Lachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, und Hermine setzte sich aufrecht hin, und lächelte zu Ron herüber, der sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte, und dann grinste.

Sie starrte ihm mit verstohlenem Interesse an, versuchte jedoch dabei so unschuldig wie möglich dreinzublicken; immerhin saß die ganze Familie Weasley, samt Harry, Andromeda Tonks und ihr Enkelsohn Teddy Lupin, der fröhlich auf Ginnys Schoß saß und mit einem kleinen Schnatz spielte, im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus.

„Scheint so, als würde ihm sein Geschenk gefallen, was Onkel Harry?", lachte Ginny und strich über Teddys Haare, die sofort rot wurden. Teddy quietschte vergnügt und klatschte in die Hände, um seiner Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Also, ich liebe Kinder", sagte Hermine laut, wandte sich von Ron ab und lächelte Teddy mütterlich an. Teddy blickte in Harrys Richtung, und seine Haare wurden schwarz. „'nkel!", kicherte Teddy. Harry grinste seinen Patensohn an und strich über seine Haare. „Er sieht aus wie eine kleine Version von mir", stellte er fest.

„Wir brauchen nämlich alle noch mehr Harry Potters auf diesen Planeten", gab Ginny trocken zurück, lachte jedoch auf, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Mrs. Weasley schenkte Hermine ein Lächeln, und sagte dann, „Kinder sind etwas wundervolles."

„Wie viele Kinder willst du denn, Hermine?"

Hermine blickte zu Ron herüber, der die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte und sie interessiert und zu gleich amüsiert anblickte. „Nun ja…", fing diese an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie viele Kinder willst _du _denn?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Braun traf blau und sie vergaß, was sie sagen wollte, denn irgendetwas in seinem Blick ließ sie verstummen.

„Ho-ho", machte Mr. Weasley. „Es ist noch ein wenig früh, über Kinder nachzudenken, oder?"

„Ihr seit noch viel su jung", tadelte Fleur sie. „Bill und isch wollen unser Leben erstmal voll und ganz genießen bevor wir Kinder kriegen."

„Hermine und ich wollen auch keine Kinder", sagte Ron rasch mit hochrotem Kopf. „Also – doch – vielleicht – irgendwann ein mal – wenn wir Mitte dreißig sind – und natürlich _verheiratet _– dann können wir noch mal darüber nachdenken – aber jetzt natürlich nicht – weil wir sind noch jung – eigentlich machen wir ja nichts – wir halten nur Händchen und küssen uns ab und zu mal – aber sonst – nein – wie gesagt, wir sind noch zu jung und – na ja …", er sprang auf, seine Ohren rot glühend, „Möchte jemand was aus der Küche mitgebracht haben?"

Andromeda gelang es noch rechtzeitig ihr Lachen in ein Husten zu verwandeln, und Ginny schnitt eine Grimasse und wandte sich dann wieder Teddy zu, der an ihren Haaren zerrten, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz auf sich zu lenken.

Harry hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen und verkniff sich ein Lachen, während Fleur und Bill einen kurzen Blick tauschen, ehe sie sagten, „Du könntest zum Beispiel den Feuerwhisky reinbringen."

„Natürlich." Ron verschwand in der Küche.

„Ron ist ein wenig …", fing Bill verwirrt an.

„Gestört? Geisteskrank? Bescheuert? Hirnlos?", erwiderte Ginny schulternzuckend. „Also ich finde, geisteskrank und hirnlos treffen ihn ganz gut."

„_Ginny_!"

„Was denn, Mum?"

„Nun…", Andromeda räusperte sich. „Wo bleiben denn Percival und George, Molly?"

„Oh", gab Mrs. Weasley zurück und Hermine konnte ihr ansehen, dass ihr der Themawechsel gerade Recht kam. „Sie werden nachher hierher apparieren. George ist noch im Laden und Percy hat gesagt, er würde bei ihm mal reinschauen."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, und als sie sich gerade fragte, ob es auffallen würde, wenn sie in der Küche verschwände, sagte Mrs. Weasley, „Hermine, sei bitte ein Schatz und schau nach, ob Ron nicht die falschen Gläser nimmt."

„Natürlich, Mrs. Weasley", gab Hermine lächelnd zurück, stand auf und ging in die Küche.

Ron war aber nicht, so wie sie es erwartet hatte, mit dem Feuerwhiskey beschäftigt, sondern lehnte an der Küchentheke und starrte resigniert auf den Boden.

Im Dunkeln sah er, ihrer Meinung nach, sogar noch viel attraktiver aus. Er wurde zur Hälfte in das Licht des Mondes getaucht, so dass seine blauen Augen leicht schimmerten.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Er blickte auf. „Hm?"

„Deine Mum hat mich geschickt – sie hat gesagt, ich soll schauen, ob du dir richtigen Gläser nimmst", Hermine gluckste. „Aber ich werde ihr sagen, dass du gar keine Gläser nimmst."

„Nein, bleib hier", er packte sie am Handgelenk, zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie.

„Ich hatte nicht vor zu gehen, Ron", erwiderte sie, und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Er holte tief Luft und sie wusste, dass sie seinen Duft einatmete. Sie wusste, wie er sich fühlte; sobald sie seinen Geruch roch, den sie nicht beschreiben konnte, denn er roch weder nach irgendwelchen Shampoos, noch nach Deodorants oder Parfums; er roch einfach nach Ron. Und dieser Duft – wann auch immer sie diesen Duft in sich einzog, wusste sie, dass sie endlich zu Hause war.

„Ich kann abends nicht schlafen, Hermine", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Haut ließ ihre Knie weich werden. „Ich denke immer zu an dich. Wirklich. Überall."

Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sie sich im Kreis drehten, so dass er sie nun gegen die Küchentheke drückte. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde ein unaufhörlicher Schmerz ihr Herz durchbohren – als ob jemand ein Dolch durch ihr Herz rammen würde – aber das komische war, dass dieses Gefühl unbeschreiblich schön war und sie es genoss, diesen unendlich süßen Schmerz zu spüren.

„Wie kannst du nur so eine Kontrolle über mich haben?", fragte er und biss in ihr Ohrläppchen. Auch wenn sie eine Antwort gewusst hätte, hätte sie sie nicht aussprechen können, denn keines ihrer Körperteile bewegte sich mehr so, wie sie es gern hätte. Er hatte ihr alle Sinne geraubt; wieso verstand er nicht, dass _er_ der jenige war, der Kontrolle über sie hatte?

„Außerdem", er ließ seine Zunge über ihren Hals gleiten und entlockte ihr ein Stöhnen, „hast du mich in der letzten Zeit genug gefoltert."

Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sie unter seinen Pullover gleiten ließ und über seinen Oberkörper strich. „Dass heißt?", brachte sie außer Atem hervor.

Er grinste sie an, als er seine Hüften gegen ihre drückte und sie etwas an ihrem Oberschenkel spüren konnte. „Oh –". Sie versuchte sich ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, aber es funktionierte nicht. „_Ron_." Sie fühlte sich verloren in einer Wüste, durstig, und Ron allein war ihre Oase, die sie nicht erreichen konnte. Sie musste ihren Durst stillen, musste das kühle Wasser spüren, das an ihrem Hals herunter läuft und die Flammen löscht, die in ihr brannten.

„_Ron_", flüsterte sie erneut und vergrub ihre Fingernägel in seiner Schultern. „_Bitte, Ron._"

„Was ‚_bitte, Ron'_?", er lachte leise gegen ihren Hals, und sie drückte ihren Körper gegen seinen, als er über ihr Hinterteil strich.

„Willst du, dass ich dich anflehe?", fragte sie ihn flüsternd, und hob leicht ihr Bein, um es hinter ihn zu klemmen, so dass sie sich spüren konnten, und kreiste vorsichtig ihre Hüften. Er stöhnte kurz und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Ich kann das Spiel auch spielen."

„Du hast das Spiel zu lange gespielt", er biss ihr in die Schulter. „Jetzt bin ich dran."

„Was macht ihr denn so lange – oh mein Gott." Ginny starrte ihren Bruder und dessen Freundin an und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen. „Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Ich bin traumatisiert für den Rest meines Lebens."

Hermine und Ron sprangen auseinander, beide rot im Gesicht. „Wir wollten gerade – wir waren gerade – ", stotterte Hermine, doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken. „Feuerwhiskey. Holt einfach den Feuerwhisky. Und versucht, die Hände voneinander zu lassen."

Ob das den beiden gelingt, erst im nächsten Kapitel. ; )


End file.
